


'Til I'm sure that you've been shown

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pack mention, on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about… this one?” </p>
<p>Stiles spun around with a giant fabric fried egg and slice of bacon, waggling his eyebrows. </p>
<p>Derek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “No.”</p>
<p>“No breakfast foods?  What about peanut butter and jelly?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I'm sure that you've been shown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bingo square "masks" for a challenge at beacon_hills on LJ.

“What about… this one?” 

Stiles spun around with a giant fabric fried egg and slice of bacon, waggling his eyebrows. 

Derek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “No.”

“No breakfast foods? What about peanut butter and jelly?”

“No.”

“Oookay,” Stiles said, refraining from rolling his eyes. “Superheroes? There’s superheroes? We would be… uh, Batman and Robin? Although that would be more me and Scott and there’s no way I’m anyone’s Robin.” Stiles muttered to himself, then moved on quickly once he noticed Derek practically boring holes into his head with his eyes. “There’s Captain America and the Winter Soldier? You’d make a fucking awesome Winter Soldier!”

Stiles insisted that he and Derek do a couple costume for Halloween this year. It was their first _as_ a a couple, after all. And Stiles did nothing halfway when it came to he and Derek.

“Nothing with masks,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Really?” Stiles asked with a laugh. He grabbed something off a rack and held it up to his face. 

“We could each be Zorro and play with our… duelling swords?” Stiles snickered while holding the mask ties to the back of his head. Derek shook his head again as he crowded into Stiles, pushing him back against the shelves stocked full of props and things to decorate for the holiday, but he was smirking.

Stiles’ heart sped up and his mouth dropped open, like a Pavlovian response to being this near to Derek, even after all these months. Derek was still very _Derek_ but he was way more tactile and more likely to be pushing Stiles against walls to kiss him instead of threatening him.

Like now.

But Derek didn’t lean in for a kiss. He reached up and gently pulled the mask out of Stiles’ fingers and away from his face, letting it fall to the floor. He cupped Stiles’ face with both hands and stared into his eyes.

“I don’t want any of you hidden away. Halloween is an excuse for people to dress up like something they’re not but I don’t want you to be anything but yourself,” Derek murmured, loud enough for Stiles to hear but no one else would hear anything.

Stiles reached up and covered Derek’s hands with his own, then pulled them back so he could kiss Derek’s palms. “All right. What do you suggest, then?”

Derek started to shrug, then something caught his eye and a smile spread across his face.

“I think I know.”

***

Stiles felt Derek’s arm tighten around his waist when he rang the doorbell to Lydia’s house where she was hosting a Pack-only party for the holiday. Stiles grinned to himself and reached his left hand behind Derek to stick it in his back pocket where he could curve his fingers around Derek’s round cheek through his pants.

Kira opened the door, dressed as Captain Marvel, and her mouth dropped open at the sight of them. She gawped for a moment before letting out a loud bark of laughter. “Only you two, I swear.”

“Wish you’d thought of it?” Stiles asked as they stepped inside.

“I don’t think anyone else would, could or should even attempt it, actually. It’s perfect for you two,” Kira replied. She ran ahead of them to the patio and Stiles could hear her telling everyone to check out their costumes.

When they finally stepped through the doors there was a mix of laughter and groans. And one exasperated sigh.

“Seriously, you two. It’s _Halloween_. Couldn’t you have come up with _anything_ else?” Lydia asked from where she was sprawled on her chaise, in character as Cleopatra.

Stiles just shrugged and grinned. “What can I say? The big bad wolf followed me here while I was on the way to Grandma’s house.”

He barely had time to swing his basket, showing it off, before the “big bad wolf” caught him around the shoulders so his red cape twirled out around them and dipped him slightly. Derek let his blue eyes shine through to match his dropped fangs and hairier sideburns and kissed Stiles carefully but soundly.

Stiles pressed up against Derek when he brought them back upright and said cheekily, “My, what big bal—“

“ _Stiles!_ ” most of the pack yelled at the same time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how big they are later,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear before leaving his side to get some punch.

Best. Halloween. Ever.


End file.
